At Lo Levad
by FBICriminalMinds
Summary: # Rule 10: "Never get personally involved in a case." When the team are working a case a teenaged girl gets involved. What will happen when the case hits too close to home for some agents? How far will they go and what rules will be broken? Team Fic, No Pairings or Slash.
1. Meet and Greet

**Hi there, this is my new story for NCIS. This is a taste of what will hopefully be a multi chapter fic. However, if people don't like it then there's really no point in my keeping on writing it. Please R&R. I take all criticism on board in order to make my writing successful. The focus of this story will mostly be on DiNozzo and the girl, as well as Gibbs and the girl. **

* * *

An early Friday morning saw Anthony DiNozzo balancing four cups of coffee while trying to push the button of the elevator to the bullpens. He twisted his head around looking for assistance before spotting a familiar face.

"Probie, it took you long enough" he hollered across the foyer at the approaching agent.

McGee groaned as Tony's voice pierced his eardrums.

"What's wrong with you McTardy?"

"I had a late night" McGee muttered, taking a cup of coffee out of Tony's hands.

"Ah, the trials and tribulations of Thom E. Gemcity" Tony sighed melodramatically.

"My typewriter seized up, then I dropped a cup of coffee all over my jacket" McGee grumbled. "It's nothing to laugh about"

The rest of the trip up to the bullpens was spent with DiNozzo humming Frank Sinatra and McGee massaging his temples.

Stepping out of the elevator Tony finished humming 'Luck be a Lady' as he delivered coffee to his teammates.

"Coffee for Zee-vah, and coffee for Gibbs!" Tony sung, drawing out Ziva's name and putting extra emphasis on the 's' of Gibbs as he placed cups of coffee on their desks.

"Toda Tony" Ziva accepted "but you realise you are late, yes?"

"Very observant Ziva" Tony perched on Ziva's desk.

"But I did stop for coffee, therefore we shall not have to stop during the trip to the crime scene"

McGee opened his mouth to point out that there was no crime scene but before he had the chance Gibbs strode into the bullpens.

"Gear Up! Dead petty officer" Gibbs growled tossing the keys to Ziva, causing the others to groan.

"If you don't take it easy I'll puke lucky charms all over your shoes" Tony whispered in her ear as they grabbed their bags and their coffee.

"Knock it off DiNozzo" Gibbs threatened, slapping the back of his head and causing Tony to cower.

"Knocking it off boss".

With a meaningful glare at Ziva Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene in record time. A suburban neighbourhood with classic Arlington housing. Both DiNozzo and McGee looked a little pale as they jumped down from the truck. Ziva looked pleased with herself.

"I swear to god Ziva, if you ever shoot a red light with me in the vehicle I will come to your home and fill your bathtub with takeout" Tony cursed.

"I'll help" McGee stuttered before dashing to the side of the road and puking into the bush.

"What's up with McGee?" Gibbs appeared, gulping his coffee, seeing McGee as he bent over the bush, expelling the contents of his stomach.

"Boss, if you ever let Ziva drive again I'll hand in my resignation, if I get a chance before I die"

It only took a small stare to get Tony back on track.

"Right, shoot and sketch" Tony turned heel to go and get the camera before stopping. "Boss, what exactly is the case?"

"Petty Officer Matthew Templeton was found dead this morning. Single GSW through the head. Defensive wounds. Wife died three years age. He has a teenaged daughter. She's with the local Leo's. I want you to talk to her. Ziva, shoot and sketch. McGee, you talk to neighbours. See if they heard anything"

McGee nodded, looking a little ill.

Gibbs flashed his badge to the local Leo guarding the crime scene. The Leo nodded and held up the crime scene tape for Gibbs to duck under. He entered the house and found Duck and Palmer with the body in the master bedroom.

"TOD Duck?"

"Ah Jethro, this gentleman seems to have died yesterday around 10:30pm. Other than the obvious" he pointed to the hole in the man's head "There seems to be no sign of any life threatening injuries. These defensive wounds on his hands and the bruising on his chest indicate a struggle. These bruises on this part of the chest" Ducky gestured to some bruising underneath the fresh bruises "were older. It looks like this petty officer has been in some conflict lately".

Gibbs nodded and left Ducky with the body as he went to talk to the Leo in charge.

DiNozzo had recovered from Ziva's terrible driving and approached a young girl sitting on the curb outside the house. She had a medium build, with long copper hair French braided down her back. Standing around her were three of four cops, chatting to each other and not really paying attention to the girl.

"Hey guys, go grab a coffee or something" DiNozzo raised an eyebrow at Leos. They looked relieved, and as Tony flashed his badge to show them he was NCIS they wandered off, leaving him and the girl alone. He sat down a little way away on the curb, pulled out his phone and started playing Tetris.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, fiddling with the frayed rips in her jeans knees.

"You wanna tell me your name?" Tony prompted.

"Why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because without one I'll have to make one up. What about Katniss; the Hunger Games. You know how to shoot a bow?"

She half smiled and for the first time looked at him. "You think all teenage girls go for those movies"

Tony faked a look of horror. "You don't?"

"I go more down the Russell Crowe, Hugh Jackman, Musical line" she said.

"Gladiator, Wolverine, A Beautiful Mind, Robin Hood, Les Miserables" Tony pronounced the last one with a terrible french accent. "I prefer Matt Damon and Sean Connery. The masters of the film industry"

He held out his hand to the girl.

"Let's start over shall we. My name is Tony DiNozzo, I work for NCIS. I like playing Tetris, watching movies and coffee".

The girl looked at his hand before putting her hand in his.

"I'm Alexandra Opal Templeton. I like movies, boxing and ice tea".


	2. Ermenegildo Zegna and a Jaguar

_"__Let's start over shall we. My name is Tony DiNozzo, I work for NCIS. I like playing Tetris, watching movies and coffee"._

_The girl looked at his hand before putting her hand in his._

_"__I'm Alexandra Opal Templeton. I like movies, boxing and ice tea"._

* * *

"Well Alexandra Opal Templeton, can I ask you where you were when your father was murdered?"

"It's Alex" She looked back at the ground. She knew that she should be upset that her father was dead but all she felt was relief.

"Why do you need to know?"

DiNozzo sighed. Alex was guarded in her responses. Getting her to trust him would not be easy.

"We need to account the whereabouts of you so we can rule you out as a suspect"

The last word that came out of Tony's mouth were enough to push Alex over the edge. All the while she and Tony were making small talk her head was racing. Would they know about the bruises? Would they suspect her? She had motive, means, and opportunity. She lived with the bastard for god's sake, that was until she was kicked out.

Alex leapt off the curb and broke into a sprint. Her bare feet pounded the pavement as she dashed down the street, past the blocks where she had created so many happy memories. Not in the last three years. Not anymore. Never again.

"Gibbs" Tony shouted to the team leaded as he took up the chase. Gibbs dropped his coffee at the feet of the local Leo he was talking to and joined in the chase. They chased her along the pavement, across several roads and through a crowded shopping centre before following her into an alleyway.

Alex reached the end before realising that there was a large truck blocking her escape. She spun her head around and saw that both Tony and Gibbs were just meters from her, guns drawn. Both men were panting heavily. Alex felt a flicker of pride at being able to outrun them before it was overshadowed by her flight or fight response. Hers said flight.

"Alex, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk" Tony called.

"Talk, what is there to talk about huh? I bet you say that to every bastard you point guns at. You won't shoot me". Alex was almost hysterical now.

"You want to know who killed him? I wish it was me, I really do, but it wasn't. I can't help, now let me go. Let me go. I want no part in this"

Alex flung herself at the agents, trying to make a run for it. Although both of them were surprised, Tony managed to drop his weapon and grab her on the way past. Encircling her with both arms he restrained her flailing fists.

"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch. Leave me alone!" She kicked out at Tony's shins causing him to grunt in pain but still keeping his grip tight. Tears appeared in his fancy Ermenegildo Zegna suit sleeves as Alex raked her fingernails across his arms in an attempt to free herself.

Gibbs cuffed her as she struggled against Tony.

"You can let go now DiNozzo" he informed the gasping agent.

"I can see how you'd be good at boxing" Tony bent over trying to regain his breath before examining the damage to his clothing.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have worn my favourite suit today. You've got claws like a jaguar".

Ziva turned up to the alley in Gibbs car a few seconds later. Alex was marched to the door with Tony and Gibbs on either side of her, god forsake if she made another bid for freedom. After buckling her into the back Gibbs looked at Tony with raised eyebrows.

"Claws like a Jaguar DiNozzo?"

"A cat is a bit to cliché boss, I'm going for something a little more inventive. Besides…" Tony re-examined his arm. "I don't think a cat could make this much damage."

After instructing Tony to take Alex back to NCIS, with a warning that if anything happened to his car he would be riding the desk for a month, Gibbs returned to the house with Ziva.

"McGee!"

"Yes boss?"

"Update"

McGee shifted nervously. "Neighbours heard the shot last night but apparently it's nothing new. Shots were heard regularly and officials have been round several times. Petty Officer Templeton claimed that they weren't gunshots but just him dropping heavy things. Officials couldn't find proof on anything different. Also screaming was a pretty common occurrence. It sounds like it was mostly the daughter and father going at it. Only started after the mother's death".

"Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs. The house was furnished well. The girl's bedroom looked like she hadn't been there for at least a week. Much more than you could afford on one salary. It must have cost an arm and a knee"

"A leg Ziva" McGee corrected. "It must have cost an arm and a leg"

"Yes that too. Multiple body parts"

Gibbs inwardly grinned at Ziva's way of covering her mistake. Although she had been in the country for some time she was yet to grasp American idioms.

"Okay, wrap it up then head back to headquarters. I'll catch a ride with Ducky".

* * *

DiNozzo adjusted the rear view mirror as he made his way back to NCIS with Alex. He noticed she was extremely fidgety, probably from nerves. She glared at him as his eyes caught hers.

"You just gonna look at me or tell me where you're taking me?" she hissed.

Tony decided to ignore the comment. "So Alex, how old are you?"

She turned back to look out the window, shifting as her hands pressed against the back seat.

Tony sighed. "I'll do you a deal. You tell me your age and I'll remove those cuffs"

"You mean these cuffs?" she dangled open cuffs from her finger.

"Shit!" Tony swore and almost ran off the road. "How'd you get those off?"

"You obviously don't know that girls carry bobby pins like, all the time"


	3. DiNozzo meets his Match

_Tony sighed. "I'll do you a deal. You tell me your age and I'll remove those cuffs"_

_"__You mean these cuffs?" she dangled open cuffs from her finger._

_"__Shit!" Tony swore and almost ran off the road. "How'd you get those off?"_

_"__You obviously don't know that girls carry bobby pins like, all the time"_

* * *

The ride back to NCIS was relatively uneventful. After Alex revealed she had taken the cuffs off DiNozzo had stopped the car and re cuffed her. He tried to ask her a few more questions but the only response he got was a "You know I'd a minor right? Therefore, you legally can't question me anymore if I ask for a lawyer, so I'm asking for a lawyer"

Now Tony glanced back at her and saw that she'd fallen into a light doze against the window. He turned the last corner and pulled into the NCIS garage.

"Hey Alex, it's time to wake up. We're here"

"I'm awake" she snapped, blinking a couple of times. She felt a little hot but there was no way in hell she was going to tell some random NCIS agent that.

He helped her out of the car and over to the elevator.

"Where're you talking me?"

"Up to the main building" he scanned his eye and the doors opened with that ever so familiar ding.

Stepping inside DiNozzo started giving Alex a rundown of what would happen.

"We have to ring the social worker and get them to send someone to talk with you before we can question you"

Alex snorted "You think I actually want a lawyer or whatever. I was just saying that so you'd shut up"

Tony opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say.

"It's still recommended you have one. Usually we do not conduct an interview with a minor without a parent or social worker present"

Alex looked at him disbelievingly. "I've basically been living on the streets and looking after myself for three years. You think I can't handle a bit of questioning from a couple of feds?"

"No, well yes…wait what?" he spluttered, not used to bring showed up by a young girl.

Before Tony could dig himself into a deeper hole the doors opened onto the orange walled bullpens. Ushering Alex forward Tony lead her across the room and into the first unoccupied interrogation room.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"No" she muttered, feeling a little nauseous. She could tell that a familiar feeling of a migraine was coming on. Placing her head on the table she laid her face against the cool surface. Keeping up a hard appearance took a lot of effort.

Tony picked up on her mood. He pulled up the chair on the other side of the table.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Do you reckon you could turn the lights down a little more?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" he crossed to the door. "I'm going to be gone for a little while, you sure you don't want anything?"

"Nope" she murmured. Tony left and a few seconds later the room dimmed.

* * *

"Hey Ducky, hey boss" Tony strode through the autopsy doors.

"Make it to interrogation alright then DiNozzo"

"Yes boss, no more trouble, although remind everyone that when cuffing teenaged girls you should remove all bobby pins from their possession".

Gibbs gave Tony a rare smile before turning to Ducky.

"What have you got Duck?"

"This gentleman has had an unfortunate encounter with a gun. Shot a point blank range if these burn marks show us anything. The bruises have the same pattern as that of someone who has been in a recent fight. Professional by the looks of things. These bruises here and here show that the opponent favours the left hook" Ducky indicated to the mottling on the chest. "The size of the bruises indicates that it was someone with relatively small fists. Most likely a woman or small man. This reminds me of a case I once worked on. Yes, I was in the Himalayas when we came across this most unfortunate poor man…"

"Hey Ducky, while I'm thinking about it. Alex seems to be running a temperature or something. She was looking a little pale" Tony remarked, cutting through Ducky's rambling.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said over his shoulder on the way out.

"Anthony, I will come up and take a look at your Alex in half an hour. Mr Palmer can finish up here"

"Well, she's not _my _Alex Ducky, she's…"

"DiNozzo!"

"Coming Boss".

* * *

Half an hour later Ducky turned up outside interrogation with his medical bag. He joined Gibbs and Tony in the observation room. Alex sat in interrogation, scrunched into the corner of the room closest to the two way mirror. She had her head resting on her knees with her eyes closed.

"Ah Jethro and Anthony, I take it this is the girl?"

"Yeah Duck, this is her. Her name's Alexandra" Gibbs nodded. "We don't know her medical history or her age, Abby is trying to find out now"

Just on cue Gibbs phone rung.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs, you know that girl you found. Her name is Alexandra Opal Templeton, but of course you already know that. She's fifteen. She has regular school grades, but she's really good at boxing, I mean like phenomenally awesome. She qualified for nationals but couldn't afford the training or anything so the squad had to let her go. She's has multiple broken bones, the most recent was a spiral fracture of the humerus a couple of months ago. Doctors couldn't determine cause as Alex wouldn't disclose anything"

"Thanks Abs"

"You owe me a Caf-Pow!" she sung before she hung up.

Gibbs pocketed his phone and watched as Tony and Ducky entered the interrogation room.

"Hey Alex, this is my friend Doctor Mallard. He's going to check you over, make sure you're okay" Tony informed her.

Alex shifted her head slightly on her knees and murmured an inaudible response but didn't open her eyes. She could feel a migraine coming on and needed the lights to go away.

"Call me Ducky my dear. Now, I take it that this light is bothering you. Would you like me to get it turned off?"

"Yes please" she whispered.

Ducky looked at the mirror and in two seconds the lights were turned down as low as possible without darkness.

"Hey Alex, Do you think you could look at Ducky for a bit, just until he makes sure you're okay?"

Alex lifted her head and looked at the elderly man.

"I'm alright, I'm just getting a migraine" she told him softly.

"And you get them often?"

"Occasionally. I can normally sleep them off"

Ducky turned to Tony.

"Anthony, I need you to get a cot set up in here for Alex to use"

Tony jumped up.

"Right away Duck." It scared him seeing this feisty girl so unresponsive. Where was that flare? Alex moaned softly as the pain came at her in a large wave. It blacked out her vision and filled her hearing. For a while all she could do is block out anything and everything as she tried to fight the pain.

"Now Agent DiNozzo!" Ducky barked, getting out his thermometer.

In all of half an hour Tony had roped in three or four probies to set up a cot for Alex to sleep on. He helped her from her crouched position on the floor onto the cot. As he covered her in a blanket he heard a whispered "Thank you".

"No problemo" he replied, making light of the situation.

Alex caught on to his attempt. "You know, when this is over, I'm going to give you hell"


	4. Pizza or Thai?

_"__Thank you"._

_"__No problemo" he replied, making light of the situation._

_Alex caught on to his attempt. "You know, when this is over, I'm going to give you hell"_

* * *

Tony silently left the room. He shut the door as quietly as possible and spun around to leave, only instead of finding an empty hall he almost stepped smack bang into Gibbs.

"Hey-y Boss" he coughed, trying to cover up his fright.

"What's with you DiNozzo?"

"Ah, nothing Boss"

"Good" Gibbs started off down the corridor, beckoning over his shoulder for Tony to follow.

"Hey boss, so what do we actually know about Alex's history?"

"Ziva and McGee are doing some digging into her past now." Gibbs said, coming out into the squad room.

Over at the Bullpens Ziva and McGee were involved in some sort of argument.

"Ziva, you're being unreasonable. Just because she's fifteen doesn't mean she's not capable of murder. You can't look past the evidence"

"Probie, Ziva. If there's anything to argue about I'll be the one doing it. Now, what exactly are we arguing about?" Tony cut across Ziva before she could retaliate to McGee's comment.

"We found out that Templeton wasn't Alex's biological father. Her real father died when she was six months. McGee was trying to tell me that this is enough evidence to suspect Alex of murder" Ziva claimed.

"Ziva you have to look at the facts. If Alex…"

Tony looked between them both and then at Gibbs who gave him the 'it's your problem' look. He turned back to Ziva and McGee.

"Both of you, zip it or you'll be doing my reports for the year!" he threatened.

The two teammates stopped arguing with looks of indignation on their faces.

"Right, now both of you have shut up, what did you find?" he asked.

Ziva and McGee both scrambled for the clicker to show Tony and Gibbs. They ended up with Ziva standing over McGee, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I know how to torture people to the brink of death without actually killing them" she hissed. "I suggest you give it to me".

McGee handed the clicker over without hesitation.

As she pointed it at the screen a picture of a beautiful woman flashed up on the screen.

"This is Angela Templeton. Born Angela Waters, in Los Angeles, California she married her high school sweetheart Thomas Miller. They had Alex one year later. Six months after Alex was born Thomas Miller died in a car crash coming home from work. A year after that Angela Templeton moved here where she met and married Matthew Templeton"

"Good work Ziva. Nice try McFiesty, but letting Ziva have the clicker was probably a good idea" Tony beamed at McGee.

"Was there any signs of domestic abuse?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"Ah yes Boss" McGee stammered, taken aback at the sudden question. "On several occasions police were called to the Templeton household before and after the death of Angela Templeton. She had many visits to the ER which were filed under abuse, but Angela refused to press charges"

"Coffee time! Probie, your turn. I'll take the regular but can you please pick up an iced tea as well"

"Do you have any idea how insufferable you are?" groaned McGee. "What do you want an iced tea for? Just trying to make getting four coffees back here that much harder?"

"No McSnarky, it's for Alex. We can't let her die of thirst. Pick up some food on the way. Pizza."

"Who left you in charge? I want Thai" Ziva cut in.

"No Ziva, Thai is for people with crazy money and no taste buds. We're having Pizza!"

"Tony, you have to expand your tastes. We're having Thai because…"

"Hey!" Gibbs voice cut across the arguing agents. "If you don't settle down you'll all be eating cat food"

* * *

An hour and a half later McGee stepped out of the elevator balancing five cups of liquid and a few pizza boxes.

"I still don't see why we had to get pizza" Ziva said in her strong accent, shaking her head. She took a box from McGee and opened it. "Cold pizza at that"

"How many fifteen year olds would pick Thai over Pizza Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Picking up a box of pizza and the iced tea he started walking towards the interrogation rooms. The last thing he heard was Tony's voice drifting loudly across the bullpens. "Way to spoil the pizza McOverdue"

Entering the observation room briefly Gibbs was surprised to find Ducky watching Alex's sleeping form.

"Hey Duck"

"Jethro"

Joining Ducky next to the two way mirror Gibbs held out the pizza.

"Ah Jethro, you live entirely too much on that substance. One would question the levels of your cholesterol"

Gibbs withdrew the untouched box and threw it on the table behind him.

"Agent's gotta eat Ducky"

They returned to silence, observing Alex.

* * *

Alex woke from her pain induced sleep with only traces of her last headache. Someone had placed another blanket over her. She rubbed her eyes drowsily and swung her feet onto the ground.

"Hello?" she called cautiously. Letting her guard down had been a big mistake. So was joking with that agent. What was his name? Tim? Thomas? Tony? Yes, that was it. Tony. He knew how to play a cover, just as well as herself.

The door to the interrogation opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Hey Alex. You feeling better?"

"A little"

Gibbs took a seat on the side closest to the mirror, placing the iced tea and pizza on the table.

"Take a seat"

Alex slid into the spare seat, taking a sip of the tea.

"Thank you" she yawned.

"Okay Alex, I heard from Tony that you waved a lawyer. Is that correct?"

Nodding through a mouthful of pizza Alex tried to talk. "Is there any reason I need one?"

"Nope. I'm just going to question you a bit about your dad"

"He wasn't my dad!"

"You didn't seem to mind agent DiNozzo calling him your father"

"He didn't know that he wasn't. You do. You're trying to bait me" Alex shot at Gibbs.

Gibbs lips turned up in a slight smile. This girl was good.

"So you have a problem when people call him your father?"

"That bastard abused my mother from the day she married him to the day she died. After that he started in on me. So yeah, I have a slight problem."

"Did you ever fight back?" Gibbs probed further.

"What do you think? I'm a boxer. Of course I fought back. These..." Alex pulled up her shirt, "These are what he did."

Alex's torso was a mess of bruises, scars and scratches. Gibbs took in a sharp breath as he saw the damage.

"When did you last see him? He asked, trying not to let the damage get to him. He'd seen a lot of things in his life as a marine, but abuse to a child was among the worst.

"Wednesday. That's when we last went at it"

"So if I was to ask you where you were you could give me someone who could place you away from the crime scene?"

"Yeah sure. Like I told that other agent, Tony. I basically live on the streets. Take me back there and I can give you a witness."


	5. Maximus

_"__So if I was to ask you where you were you could give me someone who could place you away from the crime scene?"_

_"__Yeah sure. Like I told that other agent, Tony. I basically live on the streets. Take me back there and I can give you a witness."_

* * *

"You know you don't have to act like I'm going to make a break for it every five seconds. I'm leaving as soon as I prove to you I didn't do it"

Alex was walking towards Gibbs car with Gibbs walking next to her elbow, ready to move in case she tried to do a runner.

"You're a minor. Even if you have an alibi you can't go back to the street. You can trust me. I can get you a good home"

Alex frowned but said nothing. She was just itching to get back to familiar territory. As Gibbs held open the door she slipped into the passenger seat. Suddenly a pair of socks and converse appeared on her knee.

"Put those on. You can't walk around in bare feet forever"

"Whose are they?"

"Yours. I asked our lab tech to pick out some shoes for you. She seemed to think you'd like those"

Alex gave a small smile. Whoever this lab tech was, she sure knew how to choose shoes. She started lacing the maroon converse onto her feet.

"Seat belt" Gibbs reminded her as he started the car. Biting back a sharp comment Alex fastened her seatbelt and before long they were heading down the main road.

"Take the next right" Alex directed Gibbs down a series of streets until he reached an underbridge.

"Let me do the talking. People tend to shy away from cops here"

She turned away to walk down the street but before she could move more than a few metres a dog came loping towards them.

"Maxie!" she shrieked, kneeling down and opening her arms. The burly chocolate lab ran straight for Alex and ended up on her knee. She crooned all sorts of praises to the dog as she rubbed his stomach and back. The dog, obviously delighted at seeing Alex, sprang all over her. His tail wagged nineteen to the dozen before he noticed Gibbs. His top lip went back, showing all his teeth as his hackles raised slightly.

"Max, down!" Alex warned, standing up next to Gibbs

"Gibbs, meet Maximus"

Gibbs eyed the dog who sat still with his hackles still raised.

"Whose dog?" he asked, looking at Alex who was bending down to talk to the dog again.

"Mine, Pops was looking after him while I went back to the house this morning"

"So he's the one that holds your alibi?"

Alex nodded, already heading towards an old restaurant alley. Max followed close to her feet as she took each step. They rounded the back to some steps and found an elderly homeless man sitting on the bottom step.

"Hey Pops" she called. The elderly man looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Alex, I was beginning to think your old man had got hold of you again. You should go into foster care you know. It's not safe for such a young girl to be out on the streets. No, not safe at all"

"Pops" Alex said a little louder, cutting through his lecture. "He wasn't my old man, and anyways, he's dead. This is Agent Gibbs. I need you to vouch that I was here yesterday afternoon"

She stroked Max's head. "This is Pops. He's kinda looks after me when I run into a rough spot. He looks after Maxie here too when I have to go home for more supplies.

Pops looked Gibbs up and down. "You think she did it?" he asked him roughly.

"It's not what I think that matters. We have to rule her out"

Pops nodded. "She was here. We were sitting right here in this ol' spot. She wouldn't do nothing to harm no one. The bastard had it coming"

Gibbs accepted the man's word without any question.

"That's good enough for me"

"Hey Pops, I won't be coming back. Gibbs is gonna get me a home. Thanks though, for everything" she pushed something into Pops hand. "Now, don't look at that till I'm gone"

Alex hugged the old man tightly before clasping Max's collar and walking down the street. She brushed a tear from her eye. Pops had been there when she had first came to the streets. He had tended to her bruises and taken her to the hospitals when she had broken bones. He was the closest thing she'd had to family. She would ask for him to be helped but she knew the old man wouldn't leave the streets. His life was here.

Pops watched them leave before looking in his hand. A wide smile stretched across his weathered skin. In his hand sat a small gold locket. Alex's locket. He opened it and inside sat a photo of himself and Alex. He clenched his hand back over it.

* * *

The trip back to NCIS was sombre. Alex fiddled with Maximus's yellow leather collar as he sat on the floor at her feet. She cast her mind back to her most recent argument with Gibbs.

_"__He's not coming"_

_"__Yes he is. He's my dog. If you won't let me then I'll just live on the street again. Maximus is more than just a pet"_

Gibbs glanced sideways at Alex. Inwardly he thought that Alex having a dog was a good thing, but it would make it harder for her to be placed in foster care. As he stopped the car at the lights he tried to read what was engraved on the second plate of Max's collar. The first one had his name but the second one was engraved with a quote.

_"__He is your friend, your partner, your defender, your dog. You are his life, his love, his leader. He will be yours, faithful and true, to the last beat of his heart"_

"You must really care about that dog" Gibbs commented, breaking the silence.

"What makes you say that?"

"You spent the money to get him that leather collar and you put two silver plates on it instead of just a name"

Alex kept a poker face. "He kept me company. It was the least I could do for him"

She looked out the window as the car started moving again.

"Hey, this isn't the way back to your work. Where're we going?"

"To the hospital. We need to get your injuries cleaned up"

The words took immediate effect on Alex.

"Let me out, now"

"I can't do that"

"I'm fine" Alex growled.

"Those cuts didn't look fine to me. They haven't been cleaned properly. It's more than likely you have an infection"

"I don't care, just don't take me to the hospital" Alex started to get angry.

Gibbs frowned. "Will you let Ducky take a look at them?"

"Fine, whatever!" she spat.


	6. Flashback

_"__I don't care, just don't take me to the hospital" Alex started to get angry._

_Gibbs frowned. "Will you let Ducky take a look at them?"_

_"__Fine, whatever!" she spat._

* * *

"Hop up onto this bench my dear" Back at NCIS Gibbs had marched Alex and Maximus down to autopsy to have Alex's wounds looked at. Ducky patted the steel autopsy table.

"Nope, not happening. Some dead guy has been here" Alex shook her head vehemently. Gibbs stabbed his finger at the table.

"You, up here, now!"

Rolling her eyes Alex placed both hands behind her and levered herself up. Pulling of her hoodie and t-shirt she shivered in the cold temperature as she sat in her sports bra and jeans. Maximus settled beneath her feet, quite warm with his thick coat of fur.

"Now, what have you got yourself into?" Ducky shook his head when he saw the mass of bruises and scratches.

"Matthew used to knock me round pretty good. It's no big deal"

Ducky drew up his desk chair and started pressing on some of the more mottled spots. When he reached a particularly dark spot above her appendix she drew in a deep breath and bought her forearm down, knocking Ducky's hand away.

"Do you mind?" she growled.

Ducky stood up. "It seems that there is some major bruising. You haven't broken anything but I'm going to need to clean those scratches and bind your chest to give your ribs a rest"

He searched his medical bag just as the autopsy doors opened and Tony walked in.

"Hey boss, did you get...oh, right, yes, should I come back later?" Tony slapped his hand over his eyes when he realised Alex was only in her sports bra.

"Relax. It's not like I'm naked"

Tony removed his hand slowly. "I seriously hope I didn't cause any of those" he said, casting his eyes over her torso.

"You think you could cause this much damage?" Alex snorted.

"I don't know. I could be the next Jackie Chan" DiNozzo assumed a karate stance before karate chopping the air a couple of times.

"Hooy Ya. Kuung Fu"

"Knock it off DiNozzo. You're a federal agent, not The Karate Kid"

"Nice movie reference there boss. I'm surprised you actually…"

Gibbs hand came round the back of Tony's head and a crack echoed through the room.

"Knocking it off boss"

Tony wouldn't admit it but those bruises got him angry. After being used as a punching bag when he was younger he hated to see anyone else go through the same. In his father's case it was the drink that caused it. But in Alex's it seemed that her father was just a bastard. He suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_Tony winced as he heard the front door slam._

_"__Anthony!" his dad yelled. _

_"__Coming father" A small Anthony DiNozzo walked down the stairs to greet his father._

_"__Have you been slacking you little bastard? You think things just happen do you? Well we'll see about that"_

_Tony's father swung his fist at him. He caught him in the ribs and sent Tony crashing to the floor. Leaning over him Tony's father bought his face so close to Tony's that Tony could smell the booze. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes._

_"__Remember Anthony. DiNozzo's don't cry" his father roared, bring down a punch with every word._

* * *

"This may sting" Ducky warned as he dabbed antiseptic on a cotton ball. "Did I tell you about the time I was in New York City and there was a marvellous round of boxing at Madison Square Garden…"

Ducky began to tell his tale as he applied antiseptic to Alex's scratches. She hissed slightly when he got to the deeper ones but continued listening to Ducky's story. Maximus growled slightly but at a small hand signal from Alex he settled back down. Ducky had wisely chosen a subject that would interest Alex. After binding her chest in a cream coloured bandage Ducky helped Alex off the table and helped her put her shirt and hoodie back on.

"Now, no more fighting, running or anything strenuous" he warned.

"Sure thing doc"

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs called as he guided Tony and Alex towards the elevator. Maximus jumped up and followed them, his claws clicking on the hard floor.

"Where're we going boss?"

"Alex is going to sit in the squad room and you are going to keep an eye on her"

"I don't need a babysitter" Alex shoved her hands into her pockets and glared at Tony.

"Boss, can't you get McGee to do it?" Tony whined.

They exited the elevator and rounded the corner to see both Ziva and McGee sitting at their desks alone. The room was darkened, with most agents gone for the night.

"McGee, Ziva. Any leads?"

"Other than Alex. No." McGee said tiredly.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. 8:00pm. "I'm going for takeout. Alex, you want anything in particular?"

"Turkish?"

Ziva punched the air in victory as Tony and McGee both groaned.

"Turkish it is" Gibbs strode towards the main elevator.

"Watch her" he called over his shoulder at the agents.

Alex collapsed into Gibbs chair and spun around a few times.

"So, you guys have like, anything to do here?" she asked.

Tony pointed at McGee. "Probie, put on a movie. Me and Alex are going to see who knows the most about The Bourne Identity"

"Tony, you're supposed to be working. Not watching movies with a teenager" McGee said pointedly.

"I'm working by watchingher McKillJoy. Now put it on" Tony scooted his chair over to Gibbs desk as McGee put up the movie onto the plasma in between his and Tony's desk.

The first half hour as a tie so they called it quits. As the movie progressed Tony was still watching with enthusiasm but when he glanced over at Alex he found her with her head on her arms asleep at Gibbs desk. Max sat against her legs and looked up when Tony moved. No one would harm his girl while he was near.

"Ziva. How long's she been asleep?" Tony whispered.

"About 15 minutes. I think she is bought" Ziva replied.

"Spent Ziva. Spent" Tony corrected her, rolling back to his desk to begin working.


	7. Goodbye

_"__Ziva. How long's she been asleep?" Tony whispered._

_"__About 15 minutes. I think she is bought" Ziva replied._

_"__Spent Ziva. Spent" Tony corrected her, rolling back to his desk to begin working._

* * *

Standing in line at the Turkish restaurant Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs, this is Emma Parker from Social Services. We understand you have a minor in your charge whose family has recently been killed?"

Gibbs swore, causing the people in line to look at him.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know?"

"I had a phone call from the director of NCIS, informing me of Miss Templeton. It is my understanding that she has been living off the streets. As we have no idea of her physiological state we need to take her into custody as soon as possible to evaluate her and get her placed into a stable environment. I've been assigned her case so I'll be calling round to NCIS headquarters in one hour…"

Gibbs stabbed the end button on his phone before he grabbed the food from the shocked cashier and stalked out of the restaurant.

Placing the steaming food on the passenger seat of his car he hit DiNozzo's number on speed dial.

"Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking"

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss? I hope you got lamb because I really don't know if…"

"DiNozzo. Zip it! Is Alex still there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If social services come, don't let them take her"

"Sure boss, what's going on?"

"Vance!"

* * *

Dumping the food on Ziva's desk Gibbs strode past, taking the stairs three at a time before barging through Vance's doors, despite the receptionist's protests.

The team's eyes followed Gibbs as he disappeared.

"He looks pissed" McGee said nervously.

"Ziva, wake up Alex" Tony ordered.

"Me, why me?"

"Because you're the newest agent and because I hate to think what waking up a teenager is like" Tony gave a theatrical shiver. "I've heard stories. This one guy I know…"

"Fine!" Ziva hissed. She crossed to Gibbs desk.

"Alex" she called softly. "Time to wake up"

A slight movement came from Alex as Ziva's voice broke through her dream. She raised one arm, swatting the air near Ziva.

"Alex" Ziva began again.

"I'm awake, jeez" she groaned.

Tony delivered the Turkish to Gibbs desk. "One Karish Kebab Platter for my new best friend"

"Cheers" Alex raised herself from her slumber before grabbing a fork, digging in with gusto along with the others, unaware of the heated conversation in Vance's office.

* * *

"Something wrong with keeping Alex at NCIS Leon?" Gibbs snapped.

"You know as well as I do that if this case goes to court and we call Alex to testify we can't use her. The defence will call for a dismissal. They'll say we've had too much influence"

"Call her to testify. She knows nothing. Damn it, she arrived after the body had been found"

"Never the less, even if she does know nothing she needs a home. The law states that unless a family member can be found the child will be taken and becomes a ward of the sate until the time she turns 18, when she is legally allowed to live by herself" Vance objected.

"You know the system is flawed. She'll end up with some low life who take kids in to make more money"

Vance sighed, relaxed in his desk chair and opened a new toothpick. "I know, but we have no choice. I can pull a few strings but the family choice is out of my hands. We just have to hope like hell she gets a decent family. I already made sure she can keep her dog. He should give her protection".

* * *

Standing at the top of the balcony Gibbs watched as Alex dropped a piece of lamb into her dog's mouth. He smiled as the team bantered between themselves, but that smile soon became a frown when the elevator opened and a woman in a suit stepped out. She walked towards Tony.

"Agent Gibbs?" she asked crisply.

Tony pointed to Gibbs who had just come down the stairs.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. I take it this is her?" she pointed at Alex.

"My name's Alex" Alex said shortly.

"Mrs Parlour, would you mind waiting by the elevator?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Parker, My name is Emma _Parker_" she said.

"Would you mind waiting by the elevator. This agent will keep you company" Gibbs indicated to Tony.

With a grimace Tony took Mrs Parker by the elbow and guided her towards the elevator.

As soon as they were out of earshot Alex let loose. "What is she doing here? I can take care of myself. I take back accepting your offer. I don't want help".

"Here" Gibbs handed her a card. Alex took it and studied it. It was Tony's card for NCIS. "You ever have any trouble call Tony. He can help. If you can't get hold of him call me" Gibbs handed her another card.

"What about Max?" she asked.

"You're taking Max with you. The director of NCIS made a few calls"

Alex nodded. "Thanks Agent Gibbs, for everything"

She turned to Ziva and McGee. "Thanks"

"Goodbye Alex" Ziva said. McGee raised his hand in a small wave.

"Come Max" She walked to the elevator, dog by her side.

"See ya Tony"

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Shoot straight Katniss"

Together Alex, Max and Mrs Parker stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.


	8. Haunted

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner and leaving you all hanging. I had some really bad feedback on my story and wasn't going to keep going but thanks to the encouragement and kind words of MaddieSwo6 I kept at it. That girl is the most amazing author and friend, without her this story would not be continuing so MaddieSwo6, this chapter is for you! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_"__See ya Tony" _

_Tony pulled her into a hug. "Shoot straight Katniss"_

_Together Alex, Max and Mrs Parker stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them._

* * *

As the doors shut Tony and the team stood there feeling helpless. Gibbs snapped them all back into reality.

"McGee, Abby found that the gun that shot Matthew Templeton is owned by a Jerry O'Connell. Run a search and put it up on the screen" Gibbs growled.

"Boss" Tony cut across McGee's stuttered reply. "You really going to just let them take Alex?"

Gibbs walked over to Tony and lifted his hand, causing Tony to flinch but instead of head slapping him Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's the law DiNozzo. We follow the law, not interfere with it"

Tony nodded but didn't look happy.

"Boss, Jerry O'Connell didn't show up for work today" McGee said nervously. "He lives at 7206 Doncaster St in Virginia"

"Tomorrow morning, everyone be ready to gear up. We're shutting this case" Gibbs told the team as he grabbed his coat. "DiNozzo, get some sleep. Need you on the top of your game tomorrow"

Tony jumped to a mock salute as Gibbs headed towards the elevator.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm using this early exit to get in some writing" McGee said.

"I think I will head to the gym" Ziva agreed. "I feel the need to work out"

"Gee Ziva, that's new" Tony called as she and McGee both left, leaving Tony alone in the bullpens.

Feeling bored he wandered down to Abby's lab. The sound of industrial rock assaulted his ears as he strolled through the door.

"Tony!" came the happy call as she slammed into him at full force.

"Hey Abbs, Abbs….can't breathe" he gasped in her iron tight grip.

"Right, sorry" she beamed before her smile changed to a frown. "You didn't come see me all day" she accused, stabbing his chest with her finger.

Holding up his hands in defence Tony gave her a small smile. "I know Abbs, I was babysitting, well, more like teensitting"

"Oh yeah, where is that girl. Gibbs came down around three o'clock and was looking for shoes for her. I gave him a pair of converse I had actually bought for Sister Rosita but…" she started off on a tangent before Tony interrupted.

"Got it Abby. She was picked up by Social Services half an hour ago"

"Aww Tony. Do you need a hug?" Before Tony could answer she pulled him into another hug. Looking over his shoulder she caught sight of the time and gave another shriek.

"Tony, it's like ten o'clock. You should be going home!"

Tony glanced towards her desk. "Actually Abbs, I was kinda hoping I could use your futon for the night?"

"Sure. I'm staying for the night anyway. I have lots and lots of evidence to run through Major Maspec. I already emptied the Caf-Pow machine" she waved to the half a dozen red and white cups behind her.

"Thanks Abbs, I owe ya one" Tony pulled the futon out and laid it next to her desk in the second room. Abby dimmed the lights and threw a blanket at Tony.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" she sung before her face cracked into an evil grin. "And when you see the bugs that live down here…"

"Abby, ABBY. Don't tell me there are actually bugs down here. Please?" he exclaimed but Abby had already left, the glass door separating the two rooms closing with a double beep. Kicking of his shoes and lying down with a small sigh Tony allowed himself to shut his eyes and drift off into sleep.

* * *

_"__You little bastard. Can't you stay out of trouble for five seconds!?" Anthony DiNozzo Senior yelled at his eight year old son. Toy trains lay scattered in a small pile on the living room floor. _

_"__I was p-p-playing" little Tony DiNozzo trembled._

_"__You don't play. In this house you work!" his father bellowed. Taking another swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand DiNozzo Senior smacked his son around the head. "Clean up this mess!"_

_Tony let out a strangled cry and a tear ran down his cheek. "Why don't you love me?!" he sobbed as he turned to start cleaning up. He didn't see the blow coming, nor feel it as he was knocked unconscious._

_When the darkness cleared Tony felt he was in his own bed. Something was in is ear. He tried to sit up but a large rough hand was suddenly on his chest, restraining him from sitting up again._

_"__Tony, son. Can you open your eyes for me?" Tony's eyes flickered open and he stared up into the face of an older man holding a thermometer._

_"__My name is Doctor Sanders. Do you hurt anywhere?" _

_"__My head" little DiNozzo whispered. He looked over the doctor's shoulder to see his father standing near the door. DiNozzo Senior put a finger to his lips._

_"__Can you tell me what happened?" Doctor Sanders questioned._

_"__I-I-I fell over my train set" Tony covered. He knew what would happen if he told. No, it was safer to cover. If CPS took him away his father would contact his high powered attorney and in the blink of an eye he would be back home again. Tony hated to even imagine the beating that would ensue. _

_The doctor frowned but left it. "Panadol will take care of the headache. Don't let him go to sleep for four hours, then wake him every two hours after that. He should be fine by tomorrow" he said to Tony's father._

_DiNozzo senior nodded and thanked the doctor before showing him out._

_Tony curled up in a ball in his bed, tears leaking out of his eyes. _

_"__I want mummy. Mummy, mummy MUM!"_

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, MUM!" Tony cried out, kicking the blanket that Abby had given him off. She came rushing in and knelt next to him.

"Tony, TONY!" Abby frantically tried to wake him.

"Nooo" he moaned, trying to swat the hand away, still in the dream.

"Tony, Tony WAKE UP!"

He jerked awake, tears spilling from his eyes. He tried to get his bearings, smearing the salty liquid down his face as he wiped them away.

"Hey, you okay?" Abby asked gently.

Tony shook his head, running his down his face again. "I dreamt about him again. This case, it's messing with me"

Abby leaned into him and put her arms around his shoulder. "You want to tell me about it?"

"I remember being so scared of my father. I could have told someone that he was abusing me but his power was so great he would have just got me back. I remember the terror. Alex went through the same thing as me, and now she has to go into foster care. What if it happens again? I can't be responsible for putting someone through what I've been through" Tony took a deep shuddery breath and laid back down on the futon as Abby released him.

"She would have been placed with emergency foster parents. I can hack into the system, find out who she's with and run a background check on them for you." Abby suggested softly.

Tony nodded and rolled over, shutting his eyes. He felt something being placed in his arms.

"You can have Bert for the night" Abby said. "I find he is awesome for warding off bad dreams"

"You sleep in a coffin. No wonder you have bad dreams" Tony muttered. He squeezed Bert, taking comfort in the familiar farting sound.

"Thanks Abbs" he yawned.

She smiled at the site of Tony so childlike. "You're welcome Tony."


End file.
